


pinky promise

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, the slightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky is East High's all-star quarterback, and his shy best friend Nini is starting to learn a little more about what it's like to be popular. Will she be able to handle the attention?
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 35
Kudos: 280
Collections: rini





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for like 3 weeks, and i hit major writer's block lmao so i hope it turned out okay! 
> 
> haven't posted a long fic in a minute, so i'm a little excited to finally publish this one :)

“Nini!” She heard her name being called out from down the hall. She glances quickly to see her best friend approaching her, “You’re coming tonight, right?” he asks.

Ricky Bowen, her best friend since kindergarten. Growing up, they were attached at the hip, if you’re looking for Ricky you’d probably find Nini and vice versa. Even with their varying interests, Nini in theater and the arts, while Ricky’s in sports, they still supported each other in their own separate endeavors.

It was the first football game of the season, and Nini hasn’t missed a single one since he joined the team in their freshman year. Even if he wasn’t always out on the field, even though she never really understood the rules and how the game works, she was always there cheering him on. She spent weekends and evenings sitting with him while he watched game tapes, seeing what they could do to improve their plays. He would nudge her and point things out, she would simply just hum in acknowledgment, her focus fixed on homework, knowing he just needed to voice his ideas out loud. And in return, he would watch a musical of her choosing or help her run over some lines.

“I’m coming to the game, yes.” She informs him, nodding slowly, closing her locker and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

He gives her a look as they head out of school to his car, she knew what he actually meant with his question. She promised him, once junior year started, she would start going to some of the after parties that some player from the team usually throws. He tosses his arm around her shoulder, “Nini, please, you promised.” He pouts at her, shaking her body a little to get her to comply.

She huffs out a breath, “Okay, fine, fine. But when I say I want to go home, we go home.” She tells him, pointing a finger in his direction emphasizing her point.

He shoots his other hand up in a fist pump, “Yes, I promise,” he quickly kisses her temple, “I’m glad you’re coming. Maybe I’ll finally have fun at one of these things.” He jokes.

She jabs an elbow into his side, the action not fazing him even in the slightest, “Don’t lie, I know you like going to them.”

He laughs, “Why do you think I always come to yours after? I’m not really a fan of parties, I go because I feel like I have too,” he confesses, “Plus, I don’t have my other half with me.” He jokes, prodding her cheek, trying to get a smile out of her.

She relents, letting her smile peek through, “You’re trying to be cute and it’s not working.” She teases, as she slips out of his hold to open the passenger door. After every party Ricky had attended the last two years, without fail, he would show up to Nini’s house with a bag of snacks that he picked up along the way, every time expecting a movie night.

“You’re mean.” He says, settling himself in the driver seat and starting up the car.

As she buckles her seat belt, “I love you,” she sings, smiling at her best friend.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” he says dismissively.

He drives them to her house, and promises to come pick her up at six, with the game starting at seven. Nini will be early, but at least she’ll be able to pick out a good seat.

She quickly sends a text to Kourtney, telling her she gave in to Ricky and is going to the party, needing some advice on what to wear to the game that’ll also be appropriate for the party. As if Kourtney was just waiting by her phone, Nini’s phone starts vibrating, Kourtney requesting to FaceTime. Nini instantly slides the screen, accepting the call.

“Nina Salazar-Roberts is going to a party?” Kourtney says, in replacement of a greeting. Nini nods, setting her phone down on her phone stand that sits on her desk. “What has Ricky Bowen done to you?” she jokes, shaking her head.

The comment causing Nini to giggle, “Nothing, I was just dumb enough to promise him I’d start going once junior year started, I thought he would just forget about it.”

Kourtney laughs, “Yeah, you’re dumb for believing he forgets anything you say.” She says suggestively, the comment causing Nini’s face to redden slightly.

Nini knows that Kourtney had an inkling of her and Ricky having some sort of underlying feelings for one another, not afraid to tell Nini that she should just tell him. Nini always denied that she had any kind of feelings for him. What Kourtney didn’t know was that she was right, Nini just figured it’s the typical crush you get, especially with the amount of time they spend together and how close they are, she’s seen it in all the movies. She just pushed it to the side, hoping one day she’ll get over it.

“Anyways, what should I wear?” she asks her friend, driving the conversation away from what her friend was hinting at.

After an hour of deliberation, Nini had opted for her red East High crop top. She paired it with a pair of ripped jean shorts and white converse. She curled just the ends of her hair, letting it flow down her back. Deciding to give in to the school spirit, she added a glittery red eyeshadow with white eyeliner.

She was nearly ready when Ricky had pulled up to her house. He sent a number of texts, letting her know that he was waiting outside. She quickly grabbed her phone and a small purse, yelling to her moms to not wait up and she’ll be home late, as she runs out to his car.

Settling back in the passenger seat, she looks to Ricky expectantly, waiting for him to start driving. “You look cute,” he compliments. She beams at her best friend, she picks up his phone and handing it to him, “take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she laughs.

What Nini didn’t expect was for him to actually take a photo. She aims to snatch the phone out of his hand, but he was quicker than her and moved it out of her reach. She pouts at him, “Do I even look cute in it?” she whines.

He stays silent not looking away from his phone, and tapping at the screen a couple times. When he finished, he turns his phone to her, handing it to her. She looks down to see that he had set the photo as his home screen, she wasn’t looking quite at the camera, just above it, smiling brightly at her best friend laughing at her own joke. “So cute that I want to see your face every time I open my phone.” He laughs, finally putting the car into drive, heading to school for the game.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” she teases, poking at his cheek, bringing out a cute smile from him.

When they arrive at the school, he hands her his car keys, and promises to come find her right after the game. She wishes him good luck with a quick hug and heads out to go look for a seat. She walks up the bleachers, and sees Seb just staring out to the field, taking a seat next to her friend, “Hey, you’re early.” She says in greeting.

Nini had met Seb last year, he was just a freshman, looking for a new club to join, and he had auditioned alongside Nini. The pair both scoring roles in the ensemble, getting to hang out and get to know each other more during rehearsals when their drama teacher was a little too focused on the leads.

He turns to her as she speaks, smiling at her nodding, “Carlos needed to be here early to get ready for his colour guard thing,” he informs her, mentioning his boyfriend. “I’m assuming you came here with Ricky?” he asks.

Nini nods in response, “You know, star quarterback and all,” she jokes. Nini was still sometimes thrown off that her best friend was one of the most popular kids in school, and he still chooses to be friends with her, when there were so many other people that have the same interests and are probably far more entertaining than her. She never voiced her thoughts out loud, knowing how he’d react if he knew that’s how she felt.

“So, first game of the season, is Ricky ready?” Seb asks, bringing her attention back to her friend.

Nini shrugs, she tries not to ask Ricky too much about the games, especially the day of the game. She knows he gets enough of those questions from his teammates and coaches, even random students around school. She didn’t want to add on to his stress and nerves, he had enough pressure from everyone else as it is. “I think so, he’s been killing it at practice the last few weeks I think.”

Nini and Seb chatter about the upcoming musical, wondering what the musical is going to be, and just how their classes are treating them so far. Some of their other friends started showing up, even Ricky’s friend, Big Red, had decided to sit with them. But Nini had a suspicion it was because of her red-headed piano playing friend.

After the colour guard performance, Carlos comes and joins the group. She watches carefully as her best friend runs out on the field along with the rest of the team, getting ready for the coin toss. As soon as the coin flies through the air, it lands in favour of their team. As they start getting in their starting positions, she sees him look over, eyes foraging the crowd. As Ricky’s eyes land on her, he points to her smiling, she waves at him just as he puts on his helmet tightly securing it. Her friends noting the interaction, “Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?” she hears Seb whisper into her ear.

Nudging her friend, “Shut up,” she says. Watching carefully as the ball is snapped, in favour of their team. She surveys carefully, still trying to get an understanding of the smaller details in the game. After nearly two years of going to football games and watching footage, Nini thought she’d have a better understanding of it all.

-

The entire crowd was cheering, East High had won their first game of the season, finishing 31 to 24. It was a sea of red and white, students, teachers, coaches and parents hugging and waving to one another and the team. Nini not wanting to get swept up in the crowd and excitement, she followed her friends to the bottom of the bleachers.

When suddenly she feels her body leave the ground, arms around her waist spinning her around. Instantly knowing it’s Ricky, she yells for him to set her down. Once he does, she turns around smiling at her best friend, “Good job, quarterback.”

He smiles down at her in thanks, “You didn’t change your mind about tonight?” he asks.

Nini giggles, “I didn’t know I was allowed to,” she says, taking a hold of both of his hands, swinging them between their bodies. The pair both elated of the outcome of the game, and enjoying their joking manner.

He barks out a laugh, “Oh, you’re not, but I wanted to see what you’d say,” his comment causing Nini’s jaw to drop slightly in shock, pushing at their interlocked hands, letting go putting a bit of space between them.

“Shut up,” she says, “Go shower, you’re sweaty,” she says turning back to her friends, who were watching the interaction.

She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, “You can say no.” he whispers into her ear. Nini shakes her head, “I promised you, now go, I’ll wait for you at the car.” She tells him.

He smiles at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “You’re the best.” He says, heading to the locker room, she watches his retreating figure.

When she looks back to her friends, she sees them all eyeing her carefully, “What?”

“You’re the best,” the group sings in unison jokingly, teasing their friend about the boy. The joke causing Nini’s face to turn bright red, embarrassed by her friends.

“Are you excited to go to your first party?” Ashlyn asks, after their laughter died down.

Nini shrugs, it’s not that she wasn’t excited, she was more nervous. Nini is the type of person to idly take the back seat and watch from her spot in the background. Going to big popular kid parties wasn’t quite her scene. And it wasn’t like any of her other friends were going, typically after football games, they head over to their favourite coffee shop that is still open late at night, then just heading home after a night filled with laughter and caffeine-induced minds. Tonight, is going to be a completely new experience for Nini.

“I don’t really know what to expect, who knows if I’ll even enjoy it,” she admits to her friends as they start heading out to their respective cars.

To Nini’s surprise, Big Red pipes up, “Oh come on, you’re going with Ricky. He probably won’t even leave your side, so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Nini has known Big Red since he moved to Salt Lake in the third grade, but she never really gotten to know him. He is more of Ricky’s friend, his next best friend next to Nini. The two boys tend to frequent the skate park, especially in the afternoons Nini was busy with rehearsals.

As they arrive to the parking lot, she bid them goodbye with promises to update them on the party and how it goes. Nini leans against the hood of the car, wanting to enjoy the fresh air a little longer before they head over to a party where personal space and air is non-existent.

When Ricky finally emerges from the locker rooms, she spots him with a few of his teammates. Nini not quite sure their names, she was familiar with faces but she felt like she needed to keep a list to keep track of who is who. Ricky spots her leaning against his car, he pats one of his friend’s shoulder, saying something that she couldn’t quite hear, as he walks over to her.

“Ready?” he asks cheekily.

She nods in response, handing him his keys. He starts talking all about the game, she hears words she recognizes, like interception, but not quite sure what bit of the game he was talking about. She lets him talk, barely catching his breath, knowing how he gets after a game, talking about what plays went well and which ones the team needs to work on. Before Nini knew it, they were pulling up to a house with so many people filing in and out.

She starts scratching at her nail, trying to chip off any nail polish, a nervous tick she picked up over the years. Nini’s caught off guard when she feels his hands land on top of hers, “Are you sure you want to go?” he asks carefully, watching her trying to see if she was regretting her decision, “Just say the word and we go home, order some pizza and watch a movie.”

Nini shakes her head, not wanting to ruin the night for him. They had just won the first game of the season, he should be celebrating with his teammates and friends. Nini knew that if she said she didn’t want to go they’d be out of there faster than she can blink. She gives him an encouraging smile, reassuring him that she’ll be fine.

And with her reassurance, they both get out of the car entering the house, Nini learning that it was one of the linebacker’s house – Mitchell, she thinks. Nini was holding on to Ricky’s elbow as he guides her through the house. Everyone was patting him on the shoulder, congratulating him on the game and such. Nini’s never seen so many people talk to him at once, and it seemed like he knew everyone there. He sets her on a couch by some of the cheerleaders, promising he’ll be back in a little bit, he was just going to say hi to a few of his friends and get them drinks, non-alcoholic he promises.

Nini couldn’t have felt more out of her element. She watched as the people walked and danced around each other, many of them holding a red solo cup, with what Nini could only assume had alcohol in it. To Nini, it seemed that everyone who was anyone was at this party, all the people there she could easily recognize as the popular crowd, she has seen around the halls. Kids from the football team to the cheerleading squad to the basketball team. They probably don’t even know her face, much less her name. To say she was overwhelmed, would be the understatement of the century.

As Nini was carefully watching the events and interactions going on around her, she was interrupted by one of the cheerleaders, “Hey, I haven’t seen you at one of these things before,” she yells over the music, “I’m Gina.” She says sticking her hand out for her to shake.

She takes a hold of her hand, “Nini,” she yells, “Yeah, it’s my first time,” she admits.

Gina laughs, “Well, I guess I can be your welcoming committee. I’ll give you kind of the general ‘tour’” she smiles at her, putting air quotes on the last word. She stands up guiding her to around, she points to one of the corners, “Over there is usually where the basketball heads tend to flock towards, and you know where the cheerleaders tend to hang around.”

Gina starts leading her throughout the house, showing her the bathroom in case she ever needed it, the backyard, and some of the other sports teams. Nini was kind of just following her awkwardly, making small talk, still a little uncomfortable with the amount of people, trying to adjust to the new environment. She learned that Gina was a year younger than her and has been dancing since she was three.

When they rounded the corner to the kitchen, she spots Ricky perched on the counter laughing at something that one of his teammates had said. One of them, EJ she remembers, mostly because he was Ashlyn’s cousin, calls Gina over. She follows the girl over to the group, she looks up to see Ricky staring at her and she smiles up at him ensuring him that she’s fine. Once they approach the group, Ricky pokes at her shoulder, signaling for her to come closer. She situates herself in between his legs, as one arm coming across her waist.

“You doing okay?” he asks, looking down at her, studying her carefully, passing her the cup that he had originally went to the kitchen for. She takes a hold of it and nods in thanks, but before she could respond she was interrupted by Gina, “Oh, you know Ricky?” she asks, a little shocked.

Someone nudges Gina’s shoulder, “G, that’s the girl Rick is always talking about-”

“Okay, okay,” Ricky interrupts, his grip tightening a little on her waist, she can tell he’s getting embarrassed, she brings a hand to his interlocking their fingers, trying to soothe him.

“You talk about me?” she asks, turning to look up at him just to fuel the fire a little bit. He pushes his head into her hair, “maybe” he whispers shyly.

Ricky sits back up to his full height, “Oh, right, I guess I should introduce you to everyone,” he blushes, and starts pointing to people calling names out. Nini’s heard the names mentioned before in previous conversations, still having a hard time remembering who was who.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Nini,” EJ says, “Ricky’s been holding out on us from meeting you.” Nini smiles shyly, and shakes the hand that he had stuck out.

“I think he was embarrassed of us, and just didn’t want to share you with anyone else,” one of the linebackers, Brandon jokes, nudging EJ in the side, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

Ricky looks down, smiling down at her, “What can I say? Didn’t want her thinking I’m an idiot, because you guys really bring out that side of me.”

Nini leans back into him further, “Hey, I knew you were an idiot since we were 4,” she giggles, poking him, causing his friends to laugh, “I’m still here, aren’t I?” she teases, looking up at him smiling.

He hums, “Okay, maybe I’m just a little selfish with you. I don’t want to share.” He claims hugging her around her shoulders.

Gina and one of her cheerleader friends coo at the comment. Before Nini knew it, Gina was grabbing at her hand, pulling her out of Ricky’s grasp. “I’m officially adopting Nini as my best friend, sorry Ricky.” Gina says slyly, causing Ricky to protest when he feels her being pulled away from him.

“I’ll return her shortly,” Gina calls, dragging Nini back to the couch they were sitting at earlier, where they had first met. “You know, I wasn’t kidding. I want to be friends. I don’t really have that many good ones,” she admits.

Nini smiles at the girl, “Of course, we can be friends. Why would I say no?” she chuckles, nudging her in the shoulder. “Do you want to grab brunch on Sunday?” she asks.

She watches as Gina’s smile widens brightly, she pulls her in for a hug. “And if you want, you can join me and my friends for lunch at school when you’re not busy with practice.” Nini offers, excited that she’s making a new friend, and she figures Gina would get along with her other friends.

Nini tells Gina about the musical that’s coming up. They started talking about anything and everything, getting to really know each other, realizing how much she liked talking to the girl next to her. She always assumed that because she was a popular cheerleader, there wouldn’t be much for them to talk but with Gina, it just seemed easy, they just clicked.

Nini looks down to her phone, realizing they had been talking for nearly an hour. Her and Gina decide to venture back into the kitchen to see what Ricky and the group was up to.

They find Ricky still perched on top of the counter, not having moved from his spot since they left. He was staring down at his phone typing away rapidly. He didn’t see the two girls walk in, Nini makes a grab at his phone, he manages to shut it off out of habit before it’s snatched out of his hands, having it happened too many times than he could count by his teammates. She smirks at his attempt to hide what he was doing, “you know I have my fingerprint in your phone right?” she jokes, unlocking his phone with ease.

Before Nini could find out what he was doing, she feels it being pulled out of her hands, and to her surprise it was Gina who took it. She looks at her new friend quizzically, wondering what she’s up to. “Come on Nini, you need to commemorate your first party. Just smile.” She directs her newly found friend.

She feels Ricky pull her back in between his legs, hugging her around her waist, she interlocks her hands with his out of habit, smiling brightly at the camera. After a few clicks, Gina smiles down triumphantly. As she’s handing the phone back to the pair, Gina’s finger slips on the home button, sending the screen to display the photo Ricky had taken of her earlier that day.

Before Nini could grab the phone, Gina retracts it quickly analyzing the photo. She watches her mouth form a smirk, handing the phone back to the pair, she aims her question to Ricky, “is there a story to your home screen?” she asks curiously.

Ricky shakes his head, taking the phone back from Gina, “She’s cute.” He shrugs as if it wasn’t a big deal, tucking his phone into his pocket.

He looks down at Nini, “You didn’t replace me, did you?” he asks.

Nini shrugs, “And if I did?” she teases, turning around in his arms, looking up at the boy. Gina watching them from the side, noting the ease between the pair.

He whines kissing her forehead repeatedly, not caring that his teammates and other people from school are clearly watching them, “I bring you to one party, this is karma. I can only blame myself, I should’ve been more selfish.”

She wraps her arms around her best friend, hugging him tighter to her body, “That’s what you get, you’ve been holding out on me from finding my actual best friend.” she tells him.

“Nini!” he yells, pushing at her shoulder lightly.

She looks at him startled by his reaction, “Ricky, you know I’m kidding.”

He pushes her back lightly, so he can hop off the counter, and pulls her into his chest, “I love you, you know that?” he whispers, somewhat in apology for his gut-wrenching reaction.

“I love you too,” she pauses, “Most of the time.”

He groans into her hair, “Let’s go home,” he offers, “I want to spend time just with my best friend.” he tells her.

She nods, pulling away from his embrace a little surprised it was him who suggested heading home before she did. She turns to Gina who was carefully watching the pair. “I’ll see you Sunday,” she tells her, hugging her new friend quickly, bidding her goodbye.

After Ricky makes his rounds, telling the guys that he’ll be heading out for the night. He finally finds Nini, his face tinted red. She looks up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist, “Why are you blushing?” she asks. He dismisses her question, telling her not to worry about it.

\--

“Nini!” she hears her name being called out from behind her. She quickly turns to see Gina, she stands to wrap her in a hug.

Gina takes a seat across from her friend, asking her how her weekend had been treating her so far. The pair ordered their food, and just chatted about school, just getting to know each other a little more. Both admitting that they were glad that they finally got the chance to meet.

They were enjoying their meal, when Gina suddenly says, while sipping her tea, “You know the entire squad and football team think you and Ricky are dating.”

Nini nearly chokes at the comment, taking a sip of her water, in an attempt to wash down the remnants of food in her mouth. Sure, her other friends tease her about Ricky all the time, but this was different. These weren’t her friends, and they were more known around the school, something didn’t quite sit right in Nini’s mind about it. Clearing her throat, “why?” she asks curiously, wanting to know why everyone seems to think that.

Gina laughs, “Are you serious?” she asks jokingly.

Nini all but nods and shrugs, Gina not realizing that Nini’s question was serious. Nini gestures for Gina to continue.

“Oh, you’re not kidding,” Gina realizes, “So, before we met, we all kind of knew who you were. We knew there was always this girl that Ricky never brought around, we’ve only ever seen you in photos that he posts, not even around school.”

Nini knew this, she never wanted to be one of the kids that everyone knows, trying to keep her life on the down low. All her social media is private, so anyone that wasn’t her friend couldn’t view her page, not looking to broadcast her personal life across the student body. Nini wasn’t shy to say the least, she loved being on stage, but it’s different when it’s just her. Ricky was always understanding of Nini’s decision, respecting her wishes he always asked for permission before posting a photo of them.

“You’re in almost every one of his stories, so we just assumed you guys were dating. But when we asked, Ricky denied having any girlfriend, and we all kind of just accepted it, whatever.” Gina continues, taking a sip of her tea, “That was until we saw you together.”

Nini looks at her questioningly, still not quite sure how the team or anyone else for that matter could think they were dating, it’s not like they saw them together or anything. Nini wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what that meant, for now at least. She wasn’t sure what to say, she looks down at her plate, pushing some of the food around with her fork, “Does Ricky know?” she asks.

Gina nods, “He insists you guys are just best friends.” Nini hums in acknowledgment, taking another bite from her plate. Gina didn’t sound like she believed the statement Ricky tells everyone.

“Well, we are.” She says shortly, “But, thanks for telling me. I never would’ve known otherwise.”

Gina smiles at her, “that’s what friends are for,” taking another bite from her meal.

\--

“Ricky,” Nini says, petting her friend’s hair, he hums in response, not moving from his spot, eyes fixed on the movie playing in front of them.

“Why didn’t you tell me your friends think we’re dating?” she asks suddenly. Nini had been thinking a lot about what Gina had admitted to her earlier that week, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to bring it up to him. It didn’t bother her that they think that, it took her a little bit of thinking, but she understands, it’s the fact that he hadn’t told her.

He groans sitting up facing his friend, “I’m assuming Gina told you,” he says. Nini nods waiting for him to continue, “They’ve always thought it, I just didn’t think it was a big deal. I know what we are, and that’s all that matters,” he shrugs.

She sighs with his poor answer, “They’re making assumptions about me too, Ricky, you should’ve told me.” She tells him. “I’m not mad, I just don’t get why you didn’t say anything. I’m your best friend, we tell each other everything.”

He nods, “Okay, from now on, no more secrets,” he claims. After a moment passes, he sticks his pinky out in her direction. The action causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles, not being able to take him seriously.

He wags his pinky at her, “Come on Nini, this is serious business.” Through her laughter, she wraps her pinky around his, sealing a promise between the two best friends.

\--

Nini was at her locker, pulling the books she needed for the first half of the day. “Hey Nini!” she hears a voice approaching her, she turns to see EJ and Brandon. She closes her locker, greeting the two boys.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asks, casually. A little put off, not used to popular kids talking to her at school, or in general for that matter. It had been two weeks since the party, and she hasn’t really talked to anyone, asides Gina, she met that night, just the casual smiles and waves from down the hall.

“Some of the guys are going to the roller rink later tonight, you should come.” EJ offers. She politely nods at the pair pondering on the invitation, not really sure why they were inviting her, they barely knew her and were already asking her to come their events.

Brandon pipes up, “A couple girls from the squad are coming too.” She supposes he could see her uneasiness with their request.

EJ nods, “Gina will be there,” he informs her.

Nini shrugs, not quite sure if she wants to spend another evening with a bunch of people she doesn’t really know, “I’ll think about it.” Her response was cut short by an arm dropping around her shoulder, “Think about what?” Ricky questions.

“We were just inviting Nini for tonight, we figured you would have just dipped out on us for Nini, so we thought, kill two birds with one stone, right?” Brandon admits, rubbing the back of his neck revealing their ulterior motive. She should’ve known that Ricky didn’t have a clue that they were inviting her.

Ricky sighs, “I’m fully capable of inviting my best friend, you know?” he tells them, with a bite in his tone.

EJ throws his hands up in a sign of defense, “Wanted to make sure she knew that it’s not only you that wants her there.” Their conversation being cut short by the warning bell, Ricky nods his head at his two friends, wordlessly he pulls her in the direction of their class.

She doesn’t say a word until they are heading into their classroom, “Don’t be like that,” she says, ducking out from his grasp.

“Like what?”

Nini shoots him a look, he knew very well what she was talking about, “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” she pokes his cheek, taking her seat.

“I’m not jealous,” he mumbles, mostly to himself.

She hums, “Okay, keep telling yourself that,” she answers, knowing the message wasn’t exactly meant for her. “And we’re going.” She had pondered the idea on their way to class, it sounded like it would be fun, and Gina was going. There wasn’t anything that was stopping her, aside from socializing with a big group of people, but you can’t have everything in life.

He groans, throwing his head back at her demand.

-

“Nins! We’re going to be late,” Ricky yells from the bottom of the stairs. It took longer than usual for her to get ready, not really sure what to wear. She ended up settling on a pair of ripped jeans and a white crop top, the word love stitched on it in small lettering.

“I’m coming!” she yells from her room, dabbing a little lip gloss on her lip and throwing it into her purse. Running down the steps, she sees Ricky watching her cautiously, she ignores the look he was sending her.

The pair head out the door silently, Ricky seemed off since that morning. She wasn’t quite sure what was running around in his mind. When they were nearing the roller rink, Nini breaks the silence between them, neither of them saying a word since they got into the car, “Are you okay?” she asks, “You’ve been acting odd all day.” She voices her thoughts.

He nods, but Nini doesn’t buy it. She sticks her pinky out in his direction, silently asking him for the truth. The action slowly becoming their thing, he wraps his finger around hers, “I’m being selfish again, I’m working on it, I promise.” He admits, tightening the hold on her finger.

Nini finally coming to realize that he was just scared, because she was slowly beginning to become acquainted with his crowd. His friends were talking to her, inviting her to events without him even knowing about it. She knows that he’s selfish when it comes to her, he’s just scared of losing her. She doesn’t tell him, but she’s been scared ever since his popularity started to skyrocket when they got to high school. Scared that he was going to realize he didn’t need her anymore, with how many friends he has made since they started high school. She doesn’t let go of his pinky until they arrive and he needed his hand back to properly park the car.

After picking out skates, they find his friends in one of the corners of the rink. It seemed everyone was waiting for them, Gina spots Nini first before anyone else did. The girl runs over to her, hugging her tightly, “You made it,” she says excitedly, pulling her away from Ricky.

Before they could get too far, Ricky calls out to her, she turns to see him dangling the car keys in his hand. She puts her hand out, as he tosses them to her, she tucks them into her purse for safe keeping. Bringing her attention back to Gina, who was looking at her questioningly, Nini giggles shaking her head, leading her to the table so they could put on their skates.

Gina was telling her about her new dance class, who she happens to have with Carlos, relaying all the details about it as they laced up their skates. Heading out to the rink, they skated laps, just aimlessly talking about whatever came to mind, singing and dancing along to the songs playing through the sound system. After a few laps, she feels a hand slip into hers, she turns to see Ricky smiling down at her. “Having fun?” he asks the pair, who nod in response.

“I’m going to find EJ, not looking to be a third wheel right now,” she jokes, “See you in a bit.” She pats one of Nini’s shoulders, skating off to find the boy.

Ricky slowly skates next to her, keeping pacing, not letting go of her hand. They silently skated next to each other, just listening to the music, the noise the skates make against the floor and the chatter going on around them. Nini tightens her grip in his hand in concern, catching his attention, “I’m okay.” He tells her, “I’m glad we came.” He admits, guiding her off the rink. He pulls her over to one of the tables, and she takes a seat next to him.

“Is it weird that I hang out with your friends? Do you not want me to?” she asks, looking down at her hands, avoiding making eye contact with him. She understood why she hadn’t met his friends in the last two years, they weren’t really her crowd. She preferred to lounge at home, watch a movie or two, but after meeting some of them, she understood their appeal, most of them very nice and welcoming. They were very much like Ricky, they had a lot of the same interests and their personalities seemed to just go well together. Ricky’s been acting weird since the party, and if he wasn’t comfortable with her blending with his friends, she’d gladly take a step back.

“No!” he says a little too quickly, as he shakes his head frantically at her question, “I-I mean it’s a little weird, but I’m happy that you get along with them,” he tells her, “It’s just, it used to be you and me, and now it’s you and me plus a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders.” He admits, his eyes focused on twisting the ring that circles his finger.

She slides her hand back into his, stopping his nervous action, “Ricky, it’s always going to be you and me, nothing’s going to change that,” she assures him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Not dating, my ass.” They hear from behind them, they turn to see Gina laughing to herself.

Nini rolls her eyes, “Shut up, come on,” she stands back up not letting go of Ricky’s hand, “You can third wheel.” Nini giggles teasing Gina, who simply groans.

\--

Nini was heading down to lunch when EJ had caught up with her, “Hey Nini, can I ask you something?” he says walking alongside her. She nods signaling for him to continue.

“I was thinking of asking Gina to homecoming. Do you think she’d say yes?” he asks. The question threw Nini, when he had caught up to her, this is not where she expected the conversation to go.

Nini nods, “I can’t speak for her, but I think so. Between you and me, she kind of talks about you a lot” She nudges him, her comment causing the boy’s face to turn bright red. “I can help you brainstorm some ideas after school,” she offers.

“Really? Thanks, Nini!” he exclaims, pulling her in for a quick hug. They part ways, after agreeing to meet up at the coffee shop right around the corner later.

As Nini approaches her friends at the table, all of them looking at her expectantly. She drops her bag down next to Kourtney’s, taking her usual seat. Ashlyn is the first to speak, “Since when do you talk to my cousin?” she asks nosily.

Before Nini could answer, Carlos interjects, “More importantly since when do you hug EJ Caswell?”

Nini shrugs, taking her lunch out of her bag, “Recently I guess. It’s not a big deal.” Not wanting to share the details of her conversation with EJ, considering how it’s a private matter and not anyone’s business who he wants to take to homecoming.

“Does this mean you’re finally moving on from Ricky?” Seb asks curiously.

Nini’s head snaps up to her blonde friend, the question causing her to roll her eyes, “Ricky and I are just friends. Plus, I’m not looking to date EJ, I’m just helping him with something. So, just drop it, okay?” She says a little irritated, wanting to keep EJ’s personal matters, well, personal. They reluctantly agreed, conversations going back to what they were discussing before she got there.

-

EJ took a seat across from Nini, he came straight from football practice, so Nini was just doing some work while she waited for him. “Thanks again for doing this,” he says, setting his cup of coffee on the table between them.

“It’s not a problem, it’s kind of exciting really,” she smiles setting her pen down in her notebook, “Honestly, I think you should just buy flowers, and ask her. Simple as that, don’t think too hard about it, it’ll only stress the both of you out.” She tells him.

He nods agreeing with her, “Yeah, you’re right,” taking another sip of drink, “plus, if she rejects me, it’ll save me the public embarrassment.” He jokes.

She erupts in laughter, placing a hand on his to reassure him, “She won’t reject you, just believe in yourself,” she tells him, “Pretend it’s like football, once the ball snaps, you just focus on getting it in the end zone. Even if you don’t make it in, you know you did the best that you could.” She wonders if her analogy even made sense, but by the way EJ’s face looks, she gathers it probably did, in some way at least.

“What is this?” she hears a voice from behind her, recognizing it as Ricky’s. She immediately retracts her hand from EJ’s, not sure why, but it felt like Ricky caught her doing something she shouldn’t be doing.

She turns to see him approaching them quickly, Nini instantly stands up noting the look in his eyes, a look that’s slowly been more present the last couple weeks. “Ricky,” she says warningly, hoping he calms down a bit, “I’m just helping EJ with something.”

Before Ricky could respond, EJ blurts out, “I want to ask Gina to homecoming,” the declaration surprising all three of them. EJ immediately looks down in embarrassment, toying with the coffee cup sitting in front of him.

When Nini’s attention turns back to her best friend, who was looking at EJ shocked. “Bro, why didn’t you tell me?” he asks his friend, brushing past Nini and taking the seat next to hers. She follows him, reclaiming her spot, eyeing the two boys.

EJ simply shrugs, “Embarrassed, I guess. What if she says no?” he asks ashamedly.

“It’s her loss then dude, because you’re a catch,” Ricky jokes nudging his friend’s hands that were gripping his coffee cup, “But seriously, don’t be embarrassed, you’re my best friend-”

Nini clears her throat dramatically when she heard him, causing him to look at her. Ricky rolls his eyes, chuckling at her reaction, “I mean one of my best friends,” EJ couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction between the pair, “So, don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” Ricky reassures him.

“Thanks man,” he smiles at his friend, and gestures to Nini, “Honestly, I think Nini’s helped a lot to calm down my nerves.” The comment cause Nini to straighten her posture, a little proud that she was able to help him in any way that she could.

EJ looks between the pair, “Rick, you know I wouldn’t do anything to come between you two, right?” The question caused both of their cheeks to burn in embarrassment, both not sure what to say, “You guys have something special.” EJ tells them, getting up letting them know that he had to get going, and heads for the door.

Nini and Ricky have become accustomed to people commenting and joking about their relationship, but most of those comments come in a joking manner. The way EJ had put it, he sounded so serious, and the way he said it was like a wake-up call to Nini. Because no matter how badly she wanted to brush off the comment like she has with all the other ones, she knows he’s right. Nini and Ricky do have something special between them. Nini knew exactly why, she couldn’t deny it to herself any longer. She knew that it wasn’t just a silly little crush, she knew for a long time, but always denied it and pushed the idea away. She was too scared to admit it to herself, not wanting to lose him in the process. Too scared to admit that she’s in love with her best friend. With her realization, she couldn’t make herself look at him, something that hasn’t happened to her in a long time.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say after EJ’s comment. Nini starts to pack up her things, shoving her books back into her bag. Silently, she stands, watching her friend to see if he was going to follow her lead, when he doesn’t she huffs and walks out the door.

Nini makes it half way down the block when she heard him calling her, she quickened her pace not bothering to stop walking, she lets him run to keep up with her. “What was that?” Ricky asks, when he finally reaches her, confused as to why she didn’t stop walking when she heard him.

Nini doesn’t respond, keeping her eyes trained on the sidewalk, not slowing her pace down even slightly. When he realizes she’s not planning on responding, he tugs on her hand, forcing her to look at him. “Nini, we aren’t awkward with each other, what’s going on?” he asks again.

Unsure of what to tell him, still trying to get a grasp on the situation, “I don’t know, Ricky!” she exclaims irritated, not with him but with herself. Frustrated that she can’t help herself but feel that way for her best friend, and like she’s not enough for him, even as a friend. But the way the silence fell around them after what EJ had said, she knows something’s about to change and she doesn’t know if she’s ready for that. She pulls her hand out of his grip, turns back walking away from her best friend, focusing on heading home.

“You know he’s right!” Ricky shouts, not moving from his spot.

Nini turns around sharply, “You think I don’t know that?” she shouts with just as much intensity.

He approaches her carefully, he sticks his hand out, pinky up, “No secrets, Nins,” he says, waiting for her to wrap her pinky around his. When she doesn’t move to wrap her little finger around his, she can see the amount of worry and concern that was etched into his features. His eyes looking down at her, his eyebrows scrunching a little, like he was studying her.

“Fine, no secrets?” she asks harshly, gripping her backpack straps tighter, trying to calm her nerves, she feels her eyes to start to burn a little, “Why are you still friends with me?” she asks nervously, not really sure what she wanted his answer to be.

Ricky taken aback, dropping his hand back down to his side. He looks at her questioningly, not sure what she had meant, “Nini, what are you talking about?”

She shakes her head, looking up at her best friend, “Just answer the damn question,” she pauses taking in a sharp breath, “because I don’t know why you still choose me.” She admits, voicing what she has been thinking since freshman year.

“Nin-”

She feels her tears starting to pool in her eyes, “You have so many friends Ricky, so many people that are better me. They are smarter, more talented, more like you. I don’t fit in, and I don’t want you missing out on things because of me.” She hears her voice shake. She sees him reach towards her, trying to wipe away the tears that are slipping down her cheeks.

Before he could even touch her, she quickly takes a step back, then another, and another. “Ricky, I love you, but I’m not enough for you anymore.” She turns around, with one goal in mind, to get home, so, she runs.

When she finally reaches her house, she sighs, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face. She slowly walks up to her porch, trying to catch her breath, but before she can unlock the door, she hears a voice behind her.

“You don’t get to choose for me, Nina,” Ricky’s angry voice, sharply shouts from the end of her driveway. She doesn’t turn around but doesn’t move to unlock the door either, not sure what she should do. “I need you. I will always need you. If I had to choose to live the rest of my life with one other person, out of the 7 billion people on this planet. I would choose you. Every. Single. Fucking. Time.”

He walked up her porch steps during his speech. Suddenly, she feels him take hold of her shoulders, turning her around gently. When she finally looks up at him, she sees he has tears in his eyes. “We’ve been best friends for twelve fucking years, and you’d be a damn fool if you think I’m letting you go that easily.” He says, wiping away the tears that were slipping from his face.

“To answer your question. You’re still my best friend because no matter what I’m doing, I don’t want to do it without you. So never say you’re not enough." His voice was pleading, but it was hard as stone as he's never been more sure about anything in his life. "Nini, please don’t do this.” He begs gently taking a hold of her face, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks.

Nini manages to escape his grasp, “Can I just, have some time?” she asks.

Ricky clears his throat, wiping at his eyes quickly. He looks down at his best friend, not wanting to let her go like this. He nods hesitantly, watching as she inserts her key into her front door, unlocking it and walking in. Before she closes the door on him, “Nini,” he calls, catching her attention, “I love you.”

“I know Ricky.” She says smiling tightly at him, before closing the door.

Nini taking a deep sigh, pressing her back against the door sliding to the ground, letting a sob escape. She just needs time to think, because today is the day she admitted to herself that she is in love with her best friend. And pushing him away, might be easier than pining for someone that will never love her the way she loves him.

\--

It’s been about a week since Ricky and Nini had last spoken to each other. The most miserable week for the pair, particularly for Ricky. His teammates could tell something was off about him the moment he walked into the locker room the following day and the days after that. He could barely throw the ball right at practice, he would mix up the plays that he so carefully drafted. He would show up every day without a word, they would only hear him speak when he was calling out plays on the field, and after practice he would silently change and leave, barely sparing a glance at any of the other players. The team wasn’t quite sure what was going on, they were more concerned for their friend wondering what could have happened to throw him off his game this intensely.

EJ had tried to talk to him throughout the week but he didn’t get much from him. Ricky would just pretend he didn’t hear him, barely even acknowledging his presence. Causing EJ to be even more confused and concerned, because the last time he saw him he was perfectly fine.

The bell had just rung signaling the start to the weekend, he was on his way to his locker when he spots Nini pulling books in and out of hers. He approaches her, thinking she probably knows what’s got Ricky down the last few days.

“Hey Nini,” EJ says, watching her as she turns around smiling tightly at him. Bringing her attention back to what she was doing. “Uh, I was just wondering if you know what’s up with Bowen? He’s been acting weird lately, messing up at practice a lot, and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t said a word all week.”

Nini’s head snaps back to the boy beside her, “What?”

EJ nods, “It’s like something broke him, I don’t know. Has he been weird around you lately?” he asks her, voice laced with concern for their friend.

Nini shakes her head vigorously, not wanting to admit that she’s the reason for Ricky’s behaviour as of late, “Look EJ, I have to go. I’ll see you around.” She says, quickly closing her locker and heading home.

Before Nini can properly shut the door, something stops it. She opens it to reveal Ricky with his hand up, keeping the door from closing. “10 days.” He says, “It’s been 10 days since I’ve talked to my best friend. 10 days since I’ve talked to anyone really. Nina, I need to know if this is it.”

Nini sighs, walking away from the door, dropping her bag by the stairs. Ricky walks in, shutting the door behind him, waiting for an answer. She turns around sharply, “Ricky, it’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is! Am I losing my best friend or not? Because if I am, I would like to know what the fuck I did wrong.” He exclaims, gesturing wildly. He watches her carefully, when she doesn’t respond, he continues, “Nini, you’re my person. Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because why would you want me, of all people?” she shouts back, not quite looking at the boy in front of her, thankful that her moms were still at work not wanting them to see the pair yelling at each other like this, “I’m just some quiet, nerdy theatre girl. You could choose literally anyone else. I’m doing you a favour, trust me.”

“A favour?” he asks angrily, “I don’t see how this benefits me at all. Losing my best friend? Losing the only person, I trust and need in my life? Please enlighten me on how this is a fucking favour.”

Nini wipes at her eyes, not letting the tears run down her cheeks this time, she wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling. Angry, sad, upset? Maybe a little bit of everything. She couldn’t manage to look at the boy in front of her, her eyes focusing on her hands, one fidgeting with the other. “Ricky, I don’t fit in with your crowd, meaning I don’t fit in with you. I never told you how I felt about it because I knew what you would say. Me, letting you go, might just help you grow into the person who you are meant to become.”

Ricky approaches her carefully, taking a hold of her shoulders, tilting her chin to look up at him, “Nini, I don’t need you to fit in.” He says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “You can’t push me away because you think it’s what I need. If I had known trying out for the football team, would lead to me losing you, I would give everything to take it back.”

“You are making this a lot harder than it should be.” She whispers.

“Good,” he says, pressing a hard kiss to her forehead.

She sighs into his embrace, missing her best friend, it was the most difficult week for both of them. “You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.” She laughs.

Causing Ricky to laugh as he pulls her in closer to his body. “Is this a bad time to ask you to homecoming?”

\--

At East High, it’s slowly become a tradition that the day of their homecoming game, each player from the football team asks someone, usually who they want to take to homecoming, to wear their jersey at school. It was Ricky’s first year as starting quarterback, it was kind of expected that some lucky girl will be wearing his last name on their back throughout the day.

Nini wasn’t all that surprise when he asked her if she would wear his jersey. After the day at her house, they both knew something was changing, but they didn’t let that affect their friendship.

When Nini shows up to school the day of the game in a red jersey with Bowen displayed in big white letters across her back, and the number seven displayed largely on both her front and back. She got a number of different looks that morning alone, from people she recognized from class, and others that she didn’t know at all. Nini’s face tinted red, from the attention, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, she spots Gina wearing EJ’s jersey and she couldn’t help but smile at her friend from across the hall. She ran up to Gina who was rifling through her locker.

“Well, looks like Caswell finally got the guts to ask,” Nini teases, nudging her friend’s shoulder. Gina smiles down at the ground, then looking to Nini. She instantly recognizes the number she is wearing, smirking at her friend, “I could say the same to you.”

Nini laughs, “Best friend’s G,” she reminds her friend.

The comment caused Gina to groan, “When are you just going to admit, that you guys would be perfect together?” she says, closing her locker. Nini ignores the comment, not wanting to be reminded of what she had finally admitted to herself just a few weeks prior.

“Looks like someone’s got a date to homecoming,” Nini hears Kourtney from behind her, she turns around finding Carlos and Seb as well.

“Yeah, can you believe how long it took EJ?” Nini smirks, joking with her friends throwing an arm around Gina. Before her friends could respond, they heard the bell ring, echoing through the halls. Nini smiling at her friends, laughing at their expressions, she quickly bids them goodbye, heading off to class.

“We’ll finish this at lunch!” She hears Carlos yell from down the hall.

Throughout the first half of her day, people in her class kept eyeing her, some of them even commenting on the jersey. Some even had the nerve to ask her how Ricky Bowen even knows who she is, she brushed most of the comments and questions off with short one word responses. So, when lunch finally rolled around, she was more than relieved to get away from the pressing comments, giving her a good hour to avoid answering more questions.

She takes her usual seat next to Gina, plopping her bag down on the floor and taking her lunch out. When she finally looked up, she saw all of them just staring at her, as if they were waiting for her to say something. But before anyone could say anything, she feels a pair of arms drop across her shoulders.

She looks up to see her best friend smiling, he takes a seat next to her, Nini couldn’t remember the last time Ricky had sat with her at lunch. He usually had practice during lunch, and when he didn’t he would still eat with his teammates. “You know, everyone keeps asking about the jersey. I shouldn’t have said yes.” She jokes, knocking her knee into his.

She watches as his face falls slightly, “But then no one would wear my jersey,” he pouts encircling Nini in his arms. Nini couldn’t help but laugh, “So many girls would have said yes in a heartbeat, you know.”

“Maybe, but I only want to see you in it,” he flirts, smirking at the girl in his arms. Nini couldn’t fight the blush rising to her cheeks, as she hides her face in Ricky’s neck.

“You guys are giving me cavities, stop it,” Carlos interjects the moment, throwing a grape at their heads.

The action caused the group to erupt in laughter, “So, are you excited for tomorrow?” Ricky asks the group. Which got the ball rolling about homecoming, and the game. They found out that Ashlyn asked Big Red to go with her, causing the red-headed boy to get all flustered. The girls started discussing what they were going to wear that night. Nini was slowly becoming okay with the idea of being a little more public with her personal life, as long as Ricky’s by her side. She saw the looks she was getting from other people around the cafeteria, but for some reason, Nini couldn’t find it in her heart to care what they think.

-

It was the last few seconds of the game, Nini along with the rest of the school was getting anxious, she was standing on the tips of her toes, hands coming up to her lips, hoping for the best. They were currently tied, and if Ricky makes this pass only fifteen yards from the end zone, and they run it through, they win their homecoming game. It would be perfect way to end off homecoming week.

She hears the whistle, and watches the ball snap, landing perfectly into Ricky’s hands. She feels her heartbeat quicken as she watches her friends out on the field, scrambling to keep West High from taking Ricky down. Suddenly, she sees the ball soar through the night sky, and it feels like forever until it lands nicely in EJ’s hands, running it through the end zone.

The whistle blows, signaling the end of the game. They won. East High had won their homecoming game, and the crowd couldn’t stop cheering. Nini ran down the bleachers quickly, trying to spot Ricky through the sea of people. She spots him hugging one of his teammates, she runs up behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle, she didn’t care how sweaty he was.

She feels him turn around in her arms, picking her up, spinning her around, both incredibly elated on winning the game. “I’m proud of you!” she yells over the throngs of people screaming and chanting. He smiles down at her and kisses her cheek.

Before he could respond, some of his teammates tackle the pair, cheering their captain on. Nini couldn’t help but smile brightly at her best friend. EJ suddenly pulls out his phone, and looks to the pair, “Yo Captain! Smile!” He orders loudly.

Ricky wraps an arm around Nini’s shoulder, as Nini reciprocates wrapping an arm around his waist, she watches as he smiles brightly at the camera. In a split-second decision, Nini decides to be bold in front of his teammates, and she stands tall on the tips of her toes, pulling his shoulder down a little and plants a kiss on his cheek. The action causing Ricky’s smile to brighten even more. After EJ takes a few shots, Nini offers to take a couple for him and Gina, while congratulating him on the winning goal. Nini couldn’t help but smile at the pair as she took a few photos, she thought they were really cute and were perfect together.

As the boys return to the locker room to shower and change, she stuck around with Gina. They were sitting on the bleachers, most of the crowd had already have made their way to the parking lot. Gina was gushing about the homecoming dance tomorrow, and how excited she was. When suddenly, her friend makes a concerned face, like she was remembering something.

“What’s up?” Nini asks, nudging her friend, knocking their shoulders together.

Gina’s shoulders slump, leaning closer to her friend, so she could hear her better, “You know Nini, I’m just going to warn you. Some girls around school don’t seem too happy that you’re the one Ricky’s taking to the dance,” Gina advises her, “I just don’t want you to see you get hurt or take anything they say personally.”

Nini’s smiles tightly at her friend, glad that she had a friend who had her back. She pulls the girl in for a hug, “Thanks for looking out for me, G.”

Gina smiles brightly at her best friend, “Anything for you.”

\--

Homecoming had been great. Ricky had been the perfect gentleman, showing up to her house with a bouquet of flowers, and dressed neatly in his tux. Nini wore a deep red dress that fell down to her knees. He told her she looked beautiful when she opened the door, Nini could feel her cheeks burn. After her moms had taken a number of photos of the pair, gushing about their babies growing up, they left for the dance in Ricky’s car. When they got to the school they instantly found Gina and EJ sitting at a table chattering. To Nini’s surprise, some of her other friends joined them at the table as well, she assumes Gina dragged EJ to sit with their friends, wanting to spend time with them over the football team.

Nini instantly pulling Gina on to the dance floor, as they danced, they chatted about the night. At some point, EJ and Ricky had both pulled the girls away from one another, reminding them that they came the dance with them and not each other, the comment causing the two girls to laugh.

After a few songs, Nini and Ricky decided to go sit down for a little bit. He headed to the bathroom first, promising to meet her at their table in a little bit. As Nini approaches her table she’s stopped by a voice, at first not realizing the comment was directed at her.

“You know, he was probably dared to ask you,” the voice repeats tapping Nini harshly on the shoulder, which caused her to turn around. Nini recognizes her as the captain of the softball team, Jillian, she thinks is her name. “He would never go for a girl like you, some quiet, theatre nerd. As if, maybe he thought you were easy.” She scoffs, looking at Nini up and down, like she was judging her looks and personality at the same time.

Nini couldn’t help but feel a little insecure with the way the girl was studying her. And to Nini’s surprise, she found the courage to stand up for herself, “You clearly don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you just picking on me because you’re jealous? Were you holding out on the chance to go to the dance with THE Ricky Bowen?” Nini bites back at the girl in front of her.

“Who do you think you are? You can’t talk to me like that, don’t you know who I am? You’re basically nothi-”

“Jillian.” The two girls hear a harsh voice from behind them. As the girls turn they find the previously mentioned boy watching them and he approaches carefully, “I would be careful on what you say next, because the entire football team wouldn’t be too happy if they hear you talking to my girl like that.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Nini couldn’t get the idea of Ricky calling her, his girl, it made her stomach erupt in butterflies. She tried her best to keep her smile from widening too much at her best friend, especially in front of Jillian.

“What’s the deal Bowen? It’s not like she’s special or anything, she-”

“I already warned you, leave her alone. Or I-” Before Ricky could finish, Nini slips a hand into his, pulling him closer to her, “Ricky, I can handle this.” She tells him, pressing a kiss to his hand, reassuring the boy that she doesn’t need to be saved.

“Nini, that’s the point. You shouldn’t have to, I don’t want a repeat of a few weeks ago.”

“I’m not going anywhere this time, I promise.” She says, sticking her pinky out, causing the boy to laugh as he wraps his pinky around her little one.

They hear Jillian clear her throat, reminding the pair that she was still standing there. “Look, you can’t come in here claiming things you know about Ricky, or me even.” Nini says, preparing herself for the next sentence she’s about to say. Something that she’s always avoided telling people, not liking to play that card, “I’m the girl he never shuts up about apparently. So, he doesn’t think I’m easy, or was dared to ask me or whatever you and your friends think. He brought me to the dance because I’m his best friend and favourite person. And I’m sorry if you don’t like that, but it’s the truth. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a dance to enjoy.” Nini smiles brightly, proud of herself, as she pulls Ricky away from the girl.

Nini turns to him, ready to start apologizing of what she had said. Scared she had gone too far, especially in front of a stranger, no less. But before she could get a word in, Ricky interrupts her, “Don’t apologize. I’m proud of you.” He smiles down taking a hold of her face gently, “plus, everything you said was true. I never shut up about you.” He laughs, pressing a kiss to her temple. With that, he pulls her onto the dance floor, finding Gina and EJ and their other friends, as they danced the night away.

-

Before heading home after the dance, Ricky and Nini decided to stop at a park right by her house, both still a little amped from the dance and not wanting the night to end quite yet. Ricky was pushing Nini lightly on the swing as they enjoyed the fresh air, something they both desperately needed after being in a cramped gym sharing air with the entire student body.

“Can I ask you something?” Ricky asks as he pushes Nini again, watching as her dress flows in the wind. She nods in response, hoping he saw her despite her constantly moving. Nini doesn’t hear, but Ricky takes in a deep breath, preparing himself for his question, and what her answer might lead to.

“At the coffee shop with EJ,” he starts warily, “Why did you act all weird when he said we have something special?” he asks, he stopped pushing her at some point, wanting his full attention to be on the words that will spill from her mouth.

Nini froze, unsure how to respond. To Ricky’s disappointment, she remains silent, rather, she listened to the air rushing through her ears as the swing kept moving her back and forth. Suddenly, Nini feels the swing jerk to a stop, realizing Ricky had made a grab for her. He stands in front of his best friend, holding the chains of the swing, caging her in, not letting her run away this time.

“Because I know why I did, but why did you?” he says softly, looking down at her.

Nini could feel her heart beat quicken. Confused as to what he meant, she wanted to ask him what he meant, but she knew he that meant she had to answer his question first. Nini looked down at her feet, carefully watching them dangle from her seat, opting to remain silent. She feels his hand come up, underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at the boy that was standing in front of her. She can see the pleading look in his eyes, desperate for an answer.

“Nini, please.” He begs.

Nini studies the boy in front of her, her best friend, the person she trusted the most in the world. She watched as the wind started to pick up a little, blowing through his curls, and she can recall the nights where she would just run her fingers through his soft locks. Her eyes drift down his features, carefully examining them, the features she has come to know and love. When she finally makes eye contact with him, she knew in her heart what she wanted to say.

“I love you.”

Ricky looks at her confused, “I love you too, Ni, but th-”

She stands up abruptly, interrupting the boy standing before her. She pushes him back a little, to give her some space, “No. I’m in love with you, and I’d understand if you-”

Nini’s declaration was interrupted with the boy’s hands coming to take a hold of her face. She watches him, as his eyes flit across her features. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” he says, before leaning in capturing her lips with his.

Nini’s heart felt like it exploded into a million pieces. She was shocked and elated, finally registering what was happening, she kisses the boy back bringing her hands to lock around his neck. The pair couldn’t help but smile, as they pulled away from each other.

“You’d be crazy to think I’m not in love with you.” Ricky utters a little breathless, with the brightest smile plastered across his face. “Nini, I love you so fucking much.” Nini couldn’t stop smiling, pulling the boy’s face back down to hers and locking their lips once more.

When they pull back, Ricky brings his hand up in between them, sticking his pinky out. Nini couldn’t help but giggle at the action, as she wraps her finger around his she looks up at him expectantly.

“Nini, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you. And this is a pinky promise, this is serious business.” Despite the seriousness of the promise, the pair couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, “I promise to always love you, no matter what.” Nini says, smiling up at the boy in front of her. The pair giggling at their own antics, remembering the night that they made their first promise to each other – no secrets. And the last secret they both held, was finally out.

**Author's Note:**

> truly hoped you liked it :) don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment because i THRIVE off of them 
> 
> thanks so much for reading xx


End file.
